


Winning A Game Of Rock-Paper-Scissors

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Riding, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Pegging is your new thing and after a best-out-of-three rock-paper-scissors game, 2D is the one to top tonight. He loves it and you have slow, sensual sex with the company of a bullet.





	Winning A Game Of Rock-Paper-Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for 2D being pegged. Ask and you shall receive.

This had become sort of a thing now, you topping instead of 2D. You had explored it for quite a while now, and in fact you both realised you loved it. When Murdoc accidentally had found out, he had slapped 2D’s back and told him that it was good he had found his place in the bedroom. It wasn't that Stuart didn't know how to be dominant but this was just so much better for him, being on top of you and looking so pretty with a pink blush on his face and his chest.

You had played rock-paper-scissors to see who was going to bottom tonight and 2D had made a double fist in the air after winning two out of three times. He had promised to spice it up a bit, you using the strap-on as well as a bullet, which did wonders for you. Furthermore, 2D had promised to ride you for once and you knew that would mean some heavenly friction right on your clit.

At the moment, he was leaned down over you to kiss you sweetly and softly before the fun began. He was prepped and all, ready to sink down and have the orgasm of his life but he seemed to love all the sappy stuff. You had to admit you loved it too, linking yours arms around his shoulders to arch up and kiss him deeper, pulling him down closer to your chest and savouring every last bit of him; his lips, tongue and taste.

“I love you,” you whispered after pulling away for air, words dripping like sugar from your mouth and it earned you a quiet chuckle.

“I love you too, y/n,” 2D replied in a whisper much like your own and you knew after that soft laugh that what was supposed to be quick and dirty was now turning slow, hot and sensual, “Want me to turn on the bullet?”

You nodded and let out a soft gasp as the vibrations started and pleasure shot up your spine like electricity. He giggled at your reaction and kissed your lips again to swallow down a soft moan from you. Then it was his turn and watching his face as he sunk down onto the strap-on, which you had bought together, never got old. He was achingly beautiful with his eyes squeezed shut in slight pain and pleasure that evened it out and made it bearable. You put your hands on his hips, digging your fingers into his skin after he had become comfortable.

“Alright?” You asked quietly, listening to his already laboured breathing. He nodded and chuckled breathlessly, placing his hands on yours before lifting himself up and sinking down again. You gasped in unison, his movements making the bullet feel even more intense at the different kinds of pressure on your pelvis.

2D started out slow, creating a steady rhythm with his hips as he lifted himself up and slowly sank down again. His eyes were on you, reading your face and repeating the movements that made your eyes roll back into your skull. He grinned, proud and absolutely horny for more but kept it slow anyway. An involuntary sound left his mouth and you knew it was the first brush of prostate, making him lean forwards and place a hand on the bed besides your head.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled and you let out a string of moans after fumbling with the remote to turn up the intensity of the bullet. The new position, 2D snapping his hips forwards and backwards, did wonders for your clit too. These toys had been chosen carefully, both of you going to a store that was hidden away from all the others. You had bought a couple of different things and tried them out, these two winning your hearts.

He leaned further down now and you grasped at his shoulders. Moving your fingers down his back, your nails creating red stripes, you grabbed at his ass and started helping him move after his rhythm had started to falter. It didn't surprise you, he looked as if in absolute ecstasy and it turned you even more on. You refused to close your eyes even though you desperately wanted to, it wasn't worth missing out on his flushed face and chest.

“You feeling good, baby?” You asked, grinning up at him but getting interrupted by a moan after his hips snapped forward just right.

“You have no idea, I'm already ridiculously close,” 2D moaned with a smug smile on his face, placing his hand on your thigh and speeding up his pace. He leaned back, arching his back as well as leaning back his head after you chose to wrap your hand around his cock. Faster movements only meant that you got even better friction and your clit was gaining a lot more attention, and suddenly you found yourself being close too.

“You gonna come, baby?” He asked.

“Yeah… So close,” you replied.

Through panting and moaning as well as obscene noises, you felt yourself clench around the bullet as your cried out. It slipped out of you, buzzing on the sheets and your legs shook. It was a surprise to both of you that you were the first one to come but the stuttering of your hips and your arched back set 2D off almost immediately after, making him paint your chests in white stripes.

He winced slightly as he pulled off but smiled nonetheless, reaching under you to click the strap-on off and then turn off the bullet, “That… was very nice.”

“Absolutely brilliant,” You laughed softly, feeling blissed out, pulling him down onto your messy chest.  Then there was silence as you lay there in each other's arms.

“Can I just stay here forever with you?” He asked after a moment, chin on your shoulder and watching your face.

You watched his face and nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair, “You can.”


End file.
